


Senpai

by theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Bending, F/F, Not-So-Secret Crush, Set in Modern Day Japan, sorta fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs/pseuds/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs
Summary: Asami Sato and Kyudonote: I saw on Buzzfeed this K-Pop artist hairbending and well, here you go!





	Senpai

Korra scrambled up the bleachers as soon as the after practice huddle finished. She could hear Kuvira telling her off and Opal giggling behind her.

"Korra, you said you'd clean up with me!"

"I'll make it up to you tomorrow!"

And the Water Tribe transfer was already out of sight.

Opal picked up a soccer ball and shrugged at her sister with a smile.

"You know how she is," Opal cheerfully says. Kuvira ignores her and throws her hands up in the air in defeat.

Korra runs past the gym and the bike shed as well as the school greenhouse until she gets to the range where the Archery team holds their practice every day after school.

Before she could reach the small and humble dojo that the school district has generously provided for the Kyudo Club, Korra skids to a stop, panting and clutching the strap of her gym bag close to her chest.

She peers in and sees just in time as Asami-senpai gets up from her place beside the rest of the club members. She gives a polite bow to the Kyudoka who had made the shot before her and takes her place.

Sato-senpai's hair was not tied today like she had done for the past few months. Summer was leaving soon, after all. Evenings just about bit noses red and cheeks with windburns. Afternoon breezes were getting cooler each day. Korra has started resorting to bringing her jacket when she walks from home to school on mornings; and she came from the Southern Water Tribe, which said a lot.

Korra watches in awe as Sato-sama, President of the Student Council and the Archery team and Class Representative for Class 3-1, stand at the ready.

Korra had always known Asami Sato. (Actually, who doesn't know Asami Sato?) She was smart, beautiful and perfect. Asami was the heiress of Future Industries, a leading multibillion company in the world. Not that that was all to her. Asami had her own achievements and had a lot to brag about if she wanted. She never did.

But Korra knows it all by heart anyway.

Just a few months ago, Asami-senpai was a National Center Test for University Admissions passer. She held the top spot without even breaking a sweat. Asami-senpai led her team to victory the past two years at the national high school division, gained even more media interest in their school, which was already one of the top public schools in the prefecture. (Asami-senpai was rich, but she chose this school which says a lot about her character for Korra, whose only reason was that she was a penny pincher. She had to study 18 hours a day to pass the strict exam and she landed in Class 1-D.) Asami-senpai also currently holds the women's champion title from the competition held annualy at the Ise shrine _omato enteki_ division; and this was just on her second try. Local and national TV stations went wild over that.

All the while Asami was maintaining her grades, juggling student council concerns, overseeing the school's festivals, interning as a mechanical engineer in her father's company (in an interview, Asami-senpai said she wanted to work her way to the top without missing the opportunity to know who she would be _working for_ in the future) _and_ volunteering for animal shelters.

To Korra, who's daily habit included struggling to pass the coursework and rushing to pass whatever's asked, soccer practice or matches, sometimes babysitting neighborhood kids such as Master Tenzin's Fearsome Foursome and taking care of her high maintenance pet Naga, Asami-senpai was  nothing short of a magical being. Like _Toyotama-hime_ or _Konohanasakuya-hime_.

She had gone to the same middle school as Asami had and she had seen firsthand how amazing she is. She wasn't biased because she had a crush on the beautiful upperclassman, though. Asami Sato was easily amazing just on her own merit.

She is shaken out of her thoughts as Asami-senpai stretches the bow taut with the telltale sound of the _tsuru_ protesting. The swan feathers on the notched arrow brush the rosy cheek under a perfect pale pistachio eye. With a quick release by sure and firm fingers, the arrow flies right to the middle of the target at high speeds, sending the Kyudoka's hair flying.

Somehow it felt like time slowed as Asami's hair flipped majestically. The girl could do no wrong.

Korra's breathe hitches audibly.

She's seen Asami-senpai's hair flipping skills. She was so good at it that she could make it into a sport, put it on her college application or resume, or maybe she was actually using magic.

But this is the only one that leaves Korra's jaw hanging open.

The whole thing last less than ten seconds and in another two, Korra realizes that the girl heard her and was looking straight at her.

Korra stumbles back and falls clumsily on Opal and Kuvira. She hadn't even realized they tailed after her. Asami-senpai just distracted Korra.

Opal looked unhurt but she was still down. The other was already getting up on her feet.

"Sato?" Kuvira was whispering heatedly. "You ditched me so you can spy on _Sato_?"

Kuvira doesn't have anything against Sato. She was her classmate and she was good. But Korra deliberately left her to make heart eyes on Sato. What happened to bros before hoes?

Korra scowled as she sat up with Opal. Neither of them had gotten to change back to their uniforms yet and so their sweaty shirts and shorts were now caked with dirt sticking on the wet cloth and Korra and Opal were doing their best to get rid of it to no avail.

"I wasn't spying! I was jus-!"

"Hey, can I help you?"

Korra froze rigidly and turned slowly like Asami would disappear while she was doing so. Opal managed to get up with a smirk on her cute face.

"Hello, Senpai! Sorry for the intrusion!" Opal said, holding up a soccer ball. "We were just retrieving this."

"Oh."

Asami looked at their messy state, Kuvira with her knowing smile and Opal's cheery grin and Korra's  apologetic and awkward grin. Asami smiles like she doesn't see it.

"Well, I'll leave you girls to it," Asami nods. "Thank you for your hard work. We couldn't have won this year's championship without you,  Korra-chan."

Korra's cheeks flush and she stands straight in attention as soon as she Asami compliments her.

"P-please don't mention it!" Korra manages to stutter out.

Asami makes a small chuckle and leaves them with a small wave. Opal and Kuvira start laughing as quietly as they could, which to say, isn't as quiet as they think.

"Korra, you look pathetic!"

"Yeah, your face looks like your brain just spontaneously combusted!" Opal chokes out like she had been winded out.

"Shut up!"

"Korra and Asami sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Opal and Kuvira chorus out in sniggers. Asami's freezes not unlike Korra had done earlier.

"You guys are DEAD!" Korra hisses and she hears pairs of feet dart away.

Asami goes back to the _kyudojo_ with cheeks pink. Her _kohai_ ask but she waves them off. Korra-chan is just too cute for her own good.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I haven't really updated in a while. I'm truly sorry. I soon will. But seeing that gif in Buzzfeed really just made me think: Asami's hairbending!!!!
> 
> K-Pop artist : https://www.buzzfeed.com/krishrach/this-k-pop-star-firing-an-arrow-is-the-most-majestic-damn-th?utm_term=.kjGwWP66v#.bnRAVxJJG
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Konohanasakuya-hime: the blossom-princess and symbol of delicate earthly life_  
>  _kohai: underclassman_  
>  _Kyudo: Japanese art of Archery (lit. The Way of the Bow)_  
>  _kyudojo: the practice hall for Kyudo_  
>  _Kyudoka: an Expert in Kyudo_  
>  _National Center Test for University Admissions: a type of standardized test used by public and some private universities in Japan_  
>  _omato enteki: the mato used for long distance enteki shooting at 60 m distance_  
>  _senpai: upperclassman_  
>  _Toyotama-hime: the Japanese Goddess of dragons and the sea_  
>  _tsuru: bow string_  
>  __


End file.
